Liar
by Chronos Conspiracy CK
Summary: Mikan Sakura has lived a normal life, but what happens when the world she's lived in changes? And not for the better. All comments accepted. No sugarcoatings. Adventure and Mystery because I hope it to turn out to be.
1. Chapter 1

**Liar**

**Chronos Conspiracy CK**

* * *

She ambled her way down slowly, still petrified at what she had just witnessed not seconds ago.

"I can't believe you, you bastard!" yelled an agitated woman from above.

She tried to keep her strides steady, but it proved to be impossible when she tripped onto the ground.

"Well I'm sick of that damn _orphan_! You take care of her!" roared the man.

She didn't know what to do anymore…

"_No_! Let's just- just, I don't freaking know anymore!" both figures sighed angrily.

Then it came—like a spark, she sobbed hard, her cries muffled by the cushion. The pain was too hard for her to bear.

She always _knew_ something wasn't correct and she _certainly_ was no idiot in ever believing these people she was around loved her—not even once.

She wished the pain would leave. And her prayers were heard when she saw a hand—reaching for her own.

_Is this real?_

She didn't dare blink—afraid it would disappear with its magic.

She thickly swallowed when it chuckled humorously.

And she took a chance when she looked up.

She felt her eyes almost bulge out when she saw her savior.

A boy.

A _handsome _male.

One with cerulean orbs, equipped with the stunning blonde hair, and then came his smile.

It looked so dazzling!

She felt herself starting to blush and quickly swiveled her head away and dropped his hand to cover her cheeks.

She felt a palm on her cheek—covering her own hand and felt it grasp her own hand.

She twirled her body and saw him disappear.

She called out—begging him to stay.

She felt her feet give out and collapsed.

And for the first time, after her best friend Hotaru Imai left, she cried.

Mikan Sakura cried, even though she had promised her she wouldn't cry—even when Hotaru left.

* * *

So...

I'm going to be serious about this story- or at least try until my inspiration dies.

And this is my second story so far. And I _will_ update.

So look forward?

Shoot me if its terrible.

_Please_.

And **no**, I'm not being sarcatic.

All comments accepted. No sugarcoatings.


	2. Chapter 2

The next afternoon when Mikan woke up she frankly wondered where she was.

She watches a cloud float overhead and she gazes slowly, absorbing her being into it until she's realized that a loud annoying sound is coming and she's grumbling.

Attempting to go back to the dream she covers her ears, but the sound won't stop and she wants to cry hard because of this and she's upset at her new found stupidity.

She takes a sharp take in of breathe and pushes off the covers and straightens out her top like its nothing and looks for her sandals and yanks them on.

When she reaches the bathroom she takes one good look and sees how well she's pulled through, but it's all a lie.

The second thing she sees is how blank it tells everyone and she knows when she has this face on she isn't thinking or conjuring up a thought and stares on blankly.

Her math teacher complains about this a lot and she's dealt with it so many times that it's it' s flick of dirt stuck between the gap of her shoe, or the smudge of oil grease after she had finished oiling her bike's wheels after she had left it overnight it the garage.

She looks to the clock facing above her wall and she knows she doesn't have time to think of anything or she'll be late to class again.

Let her teach you personally, a tardy student makes an unhappy teacher with and added another frown on the report card that is sent home as an early notice does not equal happy parent.

Mikan' s always rushing to class, on some miraculous days she had earned victory, beating the bell, the stairs, lugging the four textbooks with her and old assignments that are already dubbed late as she skips them at home and instead at school during break.

Her life is screwed, but she feels the thrill of having to do something rather than speaking with her friends whom she sees about twice a month is still fun for her.

She couldn't care less because she knew somewhere up the lane she had anticipated this, but it didn't stop her from keeping it up.

Mikan had always gotten down to the point that if it was really something she just couldn't handle.

She'd learn to give up that worst of life and walk back to where she had a place left in her heart.

She's taken up regrets she'd wished she had never done, down to the silliest a person out there could think to be afraid of to some not so slightly traumatic memories that others had laughed at.

It'd be a both a lie and the truth to say she wouldn't say she did not care because it was both honesty and curses at these phrases that make people like Shakespeare hurt her more.

If they weren't lying, then they just too truthfully right in their own righteous way.

Oh how Mikan missed the blue eyed angel with the golden halo rod matching his shiny yellow, blonde hair.

* * *

Surprised?

So it really is out after a hiatus of precisely four months, twenty- five days, and nearly one year.

Today I just sort of looked back and went, I did it again, I'm screwed.

Don't expect this story to be unfinished.

Just have to wait a while because I've finally decided that I see this story, review it once, and start off typing in my own world so just sit there and bitch abotu for me.

**THAT **is my own motovation.


End file.
